Colapso
by kawaii destruction
Summary: El viaje al pasado de Trunks ha tenido más consecuencias de las previstas y el universo está en peligro a causa de él. La esperanza está puesta en Vegeta, que debería luchar consigo mismo y su pasado, para salvar todo lo que ha conocido. Regalo para Ashril (Dika) por el intercambio navideño


_Esta es la primera parte del fic, me estoy liando mucho xD_

Dragon Ball pertenece a Toriyama Akira y a Toei Animation a quienes agradecemos con el alma por tan bella creación

* * *

><p>1. Monstruosas consecuencias<p>

Vio llegar a la máquina del tiempo de Trunks, esperando verlo salir, pero se llevó una desagradable impresión al ver a alguien diferente descender de ella. El hombre que saltó de la nave no era el muchacho al que estaba acostumbrado a ver, con el que había pasado un año en la habitación del tiempo: era un anciano con el cabello cano y una mirada tan dura, que le recordó a su padre.

-Soy Trunks -confirmó cuando se acercó a él, consciente de que su aspecto era diferente al que esperaban ver. Bulma, atraída por el ruido, se reunió con ellos pero se quedó impactada al ver su aspecto. No había nadie más que ellos tres en el jardín, lo que le pareció una fortuna al primogénito, pues lo último que deseaba era seguir arruinando vidas con sus apariciones.

Tanto Bulma como Vegeta notaron enseguida que le faltaban dos dedos de la mano derecha, con los que acostumbraba despedirse de su padre en los viajes anteriores. Además del cabello largo y gris, su rostro estaba completamente surcado de arrugas, que se incrementaron cuando intentó sonreír, para tranquilizarlos. Al menos su sonrisa amarga seguía siendo la misma. Y su ceño fruncido, clonado de Vegeta, lo identificaba a la perfección. Su ropa era una sencilla playera gris con mangas largas y un pantalón negro tubular, su par de botas, también grises, brillaban levemente, reflejando la luz del sol de medio día.Aún no salían del impacto que les ocasionó ver a ese hombre, que era mucho mayor que ellos y al mismo tiempo, era su hijo; Trunks los conminó a entrar a la casa para hablar tranquilamente y sólo después de asegurarse de que no lo escucharía nadie más, comenzó a contar su historia.

-Después de mi último viaje, la máquina se descompuso y ni mi madre, ni yo, vimos la necesidad de repararla, así que la dejamos arrumbada y seguimos nuestras vidas. Luego ella murió -a pesar de la cruda confesión, no manifestó ningún signo de afectación, como si el dolor ya fuera parte de él mismo, como si el sufrimiento hubiera acabado con cualquier rastro de sensibilidad, con su humanidad -y me llevó años componerla cuando me di cuenta de que la necesitaría nuevamente.

»Hace unos cuantos años, los astrónomos detectaron una anomalía mientras observaban al universo. Al principio era un fenómeno no visible a simple vista por lo que enviaron, con ayuda de la Corporación, naves exploradoras que debido a la distancia, tardaron algunos años en llegar. La información que enviaron fue consternadora: el universo estaba siendo absorbido por un pozo negro. Pero no solo eso, el pozo estaba alimentándose por dos lugares, uno era el hoyo que nosotros veíamos destruir la materia y el otro, no era visible, pero si medible. Supusimos que la otra fuente de alimentación estaba dentro del pozo , lo cual no era lógico... al menos que el extremo no estuviera en este universo.

»Tuve que incorporarme a la investigación y aportar mis conocimientos respecto a otros universos, como este al que ustedes pertenecen. No parecía un problema del cual preocuparnos realmente hasta que, al regresar a la Tierra, me encontré conmigo mismo, en una versión más joven. Yo jamás me imaginé que existiera otro Trunks aparte de su hijo, pues la teoría decía que al haber venido a esta línea temporal, había creado un universo paralelo, en el que todo parecía igual a excepción de los androides y su súper fuerza. Pero me equivoqué, el universo paralelo se creó por el simple hecho de haber viajado en el tiempo.

-Pero viajaste en otras ocasiones -lo interrumpió Bulma, con el gesto contraído por la concentración -Eso quiere decir que hay más universos de los que creíste -Trunks asintió, la preocupación se reflejó por un instante en sus pupilas, Bulma tragó saliva pues su mente trabajaba velozmente y estaba a punto de dilucidar el desenlace de la historia.

-Trunks me explicó que su universo estaba colapsando. Había nacido sin razón científica aparente un pozo negro que en cuestión de solamente cinco años, arrastró hacia sus fauces miles de galaxias, sin dejar de crecer, avanzaba hacia la nuestra. Desgraciadamente, ellos no habían desarrollado la tecnología necesaria para ayudarme a investigar, en ese universo, Bulma había muerto en un accidente aéreo y poco después, la Corporación había dejado de existir. Yo tenía 58 años entonces, él apenas 30. Su nave se averió, como la mía, así que no pudo regresar.

»Comenzamos a trabajar en una posible solución para el pozo negro, notando con pánico cómo crecía y cómo se aproximaba lentamente a nosotros. Cuando llegó un tercer Trunks, de 25 años, para contarnos la misma historia. Dedujimos entonces que en el extremo que nosotros no veíamos, estaba uno de sus universos. Lo preocupante es que se detectaron dos nuevos pozos invisibles, lo que nos sugirió que, si la teoría era correcta, pronto aparecería otro Trunks para pedir ayuda. Teníamos poca idea de cómo cerrar el pozo, ninguna de qué lo ocasionaba y 3 máquinas descompuestas. Hasta que, efectivamente, apareció el cuarto Trunks, de 21 años, para contarnos que cerca de Júpiter había nacido una anomalía que creció hasta convertirse en...

-Un pozo negro -interrumpió Bulma, sin aliento -pero no puede ser eso, debe ser una especie de gusano, uno que jamás se había visto y que se alimenta de los universos en los que se distorsiona el campo gravitacional -Trunks se inclinó hacia ella, mirándola con intensidad, como si fuera la primera vez que veía a su madre, su gesto se volvió melancólico, frágil, sólo por un segundo. Pero en seguida recobró la dureza que había adquirido con el paso del tiempo.

-Acertaste, como siempre -sonrió apenas con la comisura de los labios - Una de mis versiones logró escapar cuando la Tierra estaba siendo destruida y llevó consigo a su madre. Aquel Trunks había regresado apenas del viaje que hice hacia este universo -se hizo el silencio mientras los tres meditaban sobre las implicaciones de un gusano destruyéndolo todo. Vegeta lo miraba con el cejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados, con evidente tensión, pero en silencio. Comenzaba a entender la razón de su viaje -todo indicaba que había cada vez menos diferencia en el tiempo, antes de que apareciera el gusano. Han pasado muchos años y hemos encontrado una posible solución -sentenció el anciano -Y para eso estoy aquí.

-¿Pero ya saben cuál es el origen de el gusano? -preguntó Bulma con el pulso acelerado, no podía dejar de lado la preocupación de los universos colapsando, sin embargo su vena científica estaba exaltada y la impulsaba a la búsqueda de la verdad a toda costa.

-El origen, soy yo. Al viajar al pasado, rompí con todas las leyes tanto de la física como de la cuántica. Con mi primer viaje rompí la estructura del manto grativacional, supongo que jalé una de las supercuerdas de las que está hecho y se formó este gusano. Cada viaje que yo o mis otras versiones realizamos, deshilvana el manto un poco más, al mismo tiempo que creamos nuevos universos y... -se detuvo de pronto, aturdido por la responsabilidad que cargaba en sus hombros, respiró profundo mientras pasaba ambas manos por su cabello canoso para después tranquilizarse, cuando siguió hablando, su voz estaba apagada -fui el causante de esta catástrofe. Desde que compusimos la nave he intentado una y otra vez evitarla, regresando al pasado, pero ha sido imposible. No hay manera de que yo deje de razgar el manto.

-El gusano ya debería haber aparecido en este universo -aseguró Vegeta sin inmutarse por la afectación del otro.

-Ya debe existir, sólo que no lo han detectado. En mi universo, el gusano ha estado creciendo por más de 60 años terrestres y apenas se volvió visible con telescopios potentes, desde el confín de nuestra galaxia. Lo que significa que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida.

-No hay forma de cerrar ese pozo -después de unos minutos de silencio, Bulma lo había roto con su reflexión -porque está hecho de materia y crece a medida que la absorbe. Todo lo que está consumiendo debe almacenarse en el centro, el cual está siendo alimentado por un número indeterminado de universos que han sido afectados. Es como una esfera conectada por estrechos tubos, con otras esferas. Al final, la energía acumulada detonará en una explosión que acabará con todo. Eso podría pasar en una centena de millares de años... u hoy mismo.

-¿Y cual es la solución? -apresuró el príncipe, impaciente -Hay que actuar en lugar de perder el tiempo escuchando tanta palabrería inútil

-La única solución que encuentro, es evitar que yo siga desgarrando el manto, hay que evitar que siga viajando al pasado, evitar que mi madre construya una máquina del tiempo. Si logramos eso, limitaremos el alcance del gusano a los universos que ya han sido afectados.

-Claro, de esa forma no obtendrá más materia de la cual alimentarse y con la energía limitada, colapsará sin mayor consecuencia que la destrucción de los universos de los que h a alcanzado. Pero viajar al pasado otra vez, es crear una nueva rasgadura, irremediablemente -Bulma había tomado hojas blancas de la mesa de centro y había comenzado a dibujar diagramas con cálculos.

-Pero solo sería uno más y si el plan funciona, todo se detendrá.

-Así que viniste para convencerme de que vaya -Vegeta lo miraba inexpresivo

-¡No seas egocéntrico, Vegeta! -saltó la científico de inmediato -Déjalo hablar, él no...

-Así es- confirmó el hombre interrumpiendo a su madre, más joven que él. Los tres volvieron a guardar silencio mientras había un diálogo en las miradas del padre y el hijo -eres el único que puede lograrlo -Vegeta asintió una sola vez y miró en dirección a la habitación del pequeño Trunks, que jugaba sin advertir el peligro en el que todos se encontraban ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que este universo se salve? -preguntó a Bulma y ella, bajando la mirada, negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, necesito investigar si ese gusano ya está formado y en donde.

-Entonces iré enseguida mientras tu investigas -le hizo una seña con la cabeza al anciano para que lo siguiera. Bulma los miró con una punzada dolorosa en el pecho, algo le daba mala espina. Los vio intercambiar unas cuantas palabras y luego su pareja se subió de un brinco a la máquina, para desaparecer unos instantes después. Las manos le temblaban, de ansiedad y de miedo, así que se apresuraría a ocuparlas en algo útil. Después de todo ella era la gran Bulma Brief y ningún gusano ni pozo negro podría con ella.


End file.
